The Chronicles of Lucy Weasley
by RavenpuffWholockian
Summary: Lucy Weasley was a Hufflepuff daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. These are stories about her from when she was a young child to her as a married adult. Most are separate and they are not in chronological order.
1. Books vs Quidditch? Books!

Lucy Weasley sat in the library at Hogwarts, intently reading her new potions textbook. Her friends had teased her about it because she hadn't even had her first Potions class yet, but she loved books and she also loved potions. Her friends also teased her about the fact that she loved potions as a Hufflepuff. She was still reading her book when she heard a loud shout of 'Boo!' behind her. She turned and saw her best friends, Dominique, Lorcan and Lysander, standing behind her getting shushed by Madam Pince.

"Hey Luce!" Dominique greeted her. "How's your book? I can't believe you're not finished that thousand page textbook yet, you started an hour ago!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Lucy said, sarcastically. "If all you want to do is tease me, can you just leave me to read in peace, please?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come watch tryouts," Dominique said.

"I guess…" Lucy said, putting her book into her bag.

"What's with the hesitance, are we not interesting enough for you?" Lorcan asked.

"It's not like you three are trying out, you being the captain. Books are better than Quidditch anyways." Regardless of her love for books and disinterest in Quidditch, she went with them, not that she didn't pull out her book during the most boring part…


	2. for now, alone

Lucy sat in her bed with a pencil and paper staring out the window. It was a beautiful day and she searched for inspiration from what she could see. She would have liked to go outside but she had no ideas where any of her friends were. Her best friends had all graduated the previous year and she felt somewhat alone. She knew she would get used to it, she had two years left of education and she had many other friends, but for the moment she felt sad.

She started to sketch her and her friends together. She found a picture that her sister had taken of them, they were all waving and laughing. She sketched the scene, adding details then finally inking and colouring the drawing. She rolled it up with a note on the back and then sent it to Dominique. She sighed then headed off to find her other friends.


	3. Speaking to Cute Guys? Yeah right!

"Hey Lucy!" Kyle, a Slytherin boy of her year, greeted Lucy at potions class. "Your hair is looking nice today! I love that style." Lucy looked at him with a mix of confusion and- liking him? He was cute…

"Hi Kyle," Lucy said. She tried to think of a nice compliment to give him. "Your robe is nice." She instantly felt stupid for saying that, he had an identical robe to everyone else.

"Well, thank you…?"

"I meant, it looks good with your hair, because your hair is curly. And black." Lucy said, getting nowhere with her words.

"Um, thanks. I'm just going to go sit down now," he said, looking at her rather oddly. Uh! How stupid she had been! She certainly did not have a way with words, at least not when talking to rather _cute_ boys.


	4. Clumsy

Lucy sat on a tree branch beside the lake. It was a beautiful day and she simply could not resist climbing the tree to further enjoy the day. It had been an easy climb up, not too far and with good branches. Looking down, she saw the branch that had snapped while she was climbing. She could still get down but it might be slightly more difficult. She decided to start climbing down before more unfortunate events were to happen. She got a bit stuck at the place where the branch had snapped. She took her time trying to figure out a way to get down that wouldn't involve her falling. And then she heard a loud bird and fell…


	5. The Perfect Photograph

Lucy heard a noise behind her. She jumped and turned around but saw nothing behind her. It was spooky in the forest but she supposed it was forbidden for a reason. Normally, she wouldn't have broken the rule to go into the forest but she was looking to do some photography and had grown bored of all the other places in the school and on the school grounds. She normally did try to obey the rules of the school but every so often she would break them. Not that her teachers new that, of course.

Lucy continued to walk around, often stopping to look at something that caught her eye, but nothing quite caught her eye. She wasn't yet sure of what she was looking for, but she would know it when she saw it. It was almost noon, she had been out for about an hour and she was hungry. She sat down on a log and pulled out her food.

After she finished her snack, she set out again and continued to search for something. Finally, she found it. There was a deer just standing on a rock, completely still. She aimed her camera at the deer, perfectly focused, the deer was right where she wanted him. Right at the moment she was about to take the photograph, the deer pranced off and she hadn't been ready to follow it. She sighed and continued along.

At last, she once again found something perfect to photograph, this time it was a flower. A flower that could not move. It was this beautiful, pink carnation that had a bright, beam of light shining down upon it from a break in the trees. It was definitely alluring.

Lucy grabbed her camera and slowly, but carefully chose the right lens, aimed it and focused onto the flower perfectly. She snapped a few shots from each angle than looked over all of her photos. She smiled with the great photos.

Then, on the way back to the school she got many, many more photos including two of a unicorn. She had spent so long trying to find her first photograph and then she found twenty more on the way back. Surprisingly, though, none of them, not even the picture of the unicorn, were as exquisite as the photograph of the carnation.


	6. Uncle Charlie

Lucy stood with her Uncle Charlie outside of a big, muggle library. They entered the building and Lucy scampered towards the children section of the building. Charlie Weasley followed after her. He had never married and therefore never had children, not that he wanted any. Even though he didn't have his own children, he loved being around his nieces and nephews. He especially loved being around Lucy. She was so young and sweet and playful. She loved being with everyone but she wasn't overly talkative. At whatever chance he got, Charlie would volunteer to take her out to do things or babysit her. She wasn't so loud and obnoxious like some of the other kids.

Lucy, meanwhile, was excitedly looking at different books in the shelf. She was eight years old and she absolutely loved books. She spent so much of her time reading, her sister called her absolutely crazy. She loved reading about mermaids and unicorns and trolls. She found it funny how the muggles who wrote those books thought it was all myths when in reality, all these creatures were real.

At home, Lucy read a lot, too. She especially loved when her mom would read aloud books that were too complicated for Lucy to read.

"Uncle Charlie," Lucy started. "Will you read this book out loud to me?" Charlie looked at his young niece and knew he couldn't deny her. Her face was too sweet.

"Sure." He responded as he grabbed the big Grimm's Fairy Tales book from his favourite niece. They found a couch to sit. She was a great audience, she never interrupted while he was reading and only asked questions once the story was finished. After having read quite a few of the stories and having been at the library for quite a while, it was time to go home.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Not really," Lucy answered. "But I guess if we have too." He looked at her sad but kind face and felt sad to have to be leaving again soon. He wished he could see her more often.


	7. to enter or not to enter

The four teens stood beside the Shrieking Shack, unsure of whether they truly wanted to enter or not. They knew it wasn't haunted, that was what most people believed, but they also weren't fully sure of what they would find inside. How were they to know whether or not anyone had perhaps moved into the Shrieking Shack?

"Can we just actually go in there instead of standing outside like a bunch of wimps?" Lorcan asked, waiting impatiently for them to do something of actual excitement.

"But, we don't know what we're going to find inside the shack." Lucy said, continuing on by saying, "there could be rats, spiders, or any other totally disgusting things inside."

"Oh no, we might get attacked by a couple of tiny spiders so let's just run away!" Lucy let out an exasperated sigh as she turned away from the infuriating Lorcan.

Finally, after much intense discussion, they decided to enter the building through a window. Through a vote, they decided that Lorcan would go first, but the thought did not bother him. He climbed through a window that he first broke with a rock and hopped into the kitchen. The others quickly followed after him and soon, they all stood in the dingy kitchen of the building which was covered entirely by a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

"Boo," came a sudden shout and three figures jumped into the kitchen wearing long cloaks. Everyone screamed until the figures took off their masks and showed themselves to be Victoire, Roxanne and Molly, Dominique and Lucy's sister and their other friend who was also a cousin.

"I will kill you," shouted Dominique chasing after Victoire to avenge herself for getting so scared.


	8. Over a Cup of Tea

As part of her morning routine, Lucy sat on her couch reading the newspaper, the Daily Prophet, while sipping a cup of steaming tea. She liked to stay updated, she would read anything from an update about a deadly auror, to an eighty percent opinionated article by Rita Skeeter, to sports and recipes. She had enjoyed reading the newspaper since she was young. While at Hogwarts, she had been sent a copy every time it came out. Her friends would playfully tease her, but she didn't mind. She laughed at the memories and returned to the article she was reading.


	9. Caught in the Rain

It had been a nice day and Lucy and Lorcan had gone for a stroll in a park close to their house. Everything had been perfectly nice until it started to rain.

"Ugh, can't I just apparate back home?" Lucy moaned. "I hate this!"

"It's just light rain," Lorcan stated.

"I don't have a jacket! I don't have an umbrella! I am in jeans and a t-shirt!" Lucy cried out.

"The rain is going to move over us soon, plus, you and I can't apparate. There are muggles all around us."

"I don't care," Lucy said, shivering in her soaked shirt. She started to run back along the path in the direction of their house. Lorcan let out a sigh as he jogged to stay beside her.

"I still don't care if muggles see us, let's hide behind a tree and apparate."

"They are going to still see and you are going to get in huge trouble if they see," Lorcan said. Lucy continued to complain the entire jog home.


	10. art of a child

Lucy stuck her finger into the jar of paint and dragged it across a canvas laying on the grassy fields. Her parents had discovered that she enjoyed painting. She especially loved finger painting. That was mostly because she could barely hold a paint brush. Lucy giggled as she continued to drag her fingers back and forth along the canvas. It soon looked almost like a scenery. Almost. The sky was a turquoise colour that was more green than blue, the land was a very reddish brown and there was a lake that was purple. Lucy took her time making it look how she wanted it to. By the time she felt finished, there was paint covering the entire canvas, as well as most of the grass surrounding and Lucy's hands and face. Lucy laughed and carried her painting over to her mother who picked it up and hung it on the wall.


End file.
